Creepypasta Wiki:Deletion Appeal
__NOWYSIWYG__ The Bum Fiddler I am here to contest the Deletion of my story, The Bum Fiddler. First of all, I followed the rules stated by this site. If deletion was because of spelling errors, then I should have been allowed a warning so that i may fix the errors, as i had set the story through a spellcheck prior to publishing and had found no errors. There was nothing in my story that was in violation of any rule that I read, and if it had been, then I require proof of said violation. I would like to hear any reasoning behind the deletion of my story, as I see it as unfair and unfounded on any set rule of creepypastawiki. On a personal note, this story took me a little over 4 hours to write and polish, and had I not accidentally left a copy of it in my word processor, those hours would have been wasted. So once again i ask for the reasoning behind the deletion of my story, and if said reason is not legitimate and founded apon the rules of this site, then i demand its undeletion. CaspertheMighty :Automatically denied for failure to properly format appeal. Your pasta was deleted for failure to meet the quality standards. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 02:36, July 20, 2014 (UTC) ::I read through your story and noticed there are still a number of capitalization (Failure to capitalize "I"), punctuation errors (issues with commas, periods missing from titles like Mr., Mrs,. Det.) typos ("Apon", "heardf", etc.), grammatical errors ("Im", not using apostrophes to indicate possession .), and wording/malapropisms. (Residing/Presiding). ::These issues are notable, but the major issue I see is with the story itself. The story of a detective investigating a murder/series of murders has been done a number of times (see The Case of Stitch (Part 1)) and your story glosses over the details. The whole thing seems rushed and the creature's appearance comes off as anti-climactic due to a lack of description or sense of peril. Additionally the quote "Im(sic) the bum fiddler and I'm about to fiddle ya Bum(sic)!" does not really help the image of the creature as something sinister/intimidating and just comes off as comical. (I half expected him to do pratfalls as he attempted to flee) I agree with LOLSKELETONS that this story isn't up to quality standards. If you want a copy of your story back to review these errors, I can send you a copy, but as this appeal is denied, you can't re-upload the story. (If you do so, you will be given a one day ban.) ::On a final note, I recommend using the writer's workshop for more in-depth feedback. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 02:49, July 20, 2014 (UTC) Pocoyo - Todo termina ahora Could I please request for this to be undeleted and then moved to the Trollpasta wiki? I would normally request for this to be fully restored, but I don't think I did such a good job on it, and TBH, it's beyond rescuing. --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 10:42, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :If you want to add it to Trollpasta Wiki feel free to. Here's a pastebin link: http://pastebin.com/GdTJBQmd LOLSKELETONS (talk) 11:03, July 20, 2014 (UTC) :Okay, thanks for the help! --KoopaGalaxain (talk) 11:11, July 20, 2014 (UTC) The World Destroyer My creepypasta The World Destroyer was deleted due to being "Haunted Gaming" and "Generally not written well". The other reason it was deleted was due to being a "wall of text" which I was in the process of fixing. No offence but there are many creepy pastas on this site that have way less paragraphs and are still pretty bad stories. I believe my pasta, which I worked very hard on should be undeleted and not critequed so harshly as others have not been. DAsniper 03:42, July 22, 2014 (UTC) :Looking over your story, I can't help but notice punctuation (commas missing from sentences that could use a pause, quotations missing from written words "Breaking News." "Car crash." You forgot to use an apostrophe a number of times to indicate possession "friends (sic) mother" or words that are conjunctions "whats" ) grammar (it's=it is, its=possession), a number of typos. :Additionally there were a number of cliches in the story: "Ironically, heh that was my name." "In the game(,) I entered the house with the gun that seemed more realistic than the actual game itself." (hyper-realism/too advanced graphics), author writing the story as he's dying (via strangulation), and a police report conclusion. :I have to agree with Guy's decision to delete this story. It relies on way too many cliches, has a number of grammatical, punctuation, and spelling errors. Additionally it is a haunted video game pasta which is a blacklisted subject. (Mainly due to its rampant cliches and cookie-cutter or formulaic plot.) This story really isn't up to quality standards. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 04:00, July 22, 2014 (UTC) Do you know what True Fear is? I'm here to contest the deletion of my creepypasta 'Do You Know What True Fear Is'. I am aware that when it got deleted I made the mistake of assuming because i'd fixed things up in the source box it would appear how i wanted it to on the page, which was a rookie mistake. I quickly went back and tried to change it, but by then I now realize it was too late. I'm also aware that I failed to properly capitalize the title, which again was a rookie mistake i should've noticed. I hope i've done the formatting of this appeal correctly, i've never been that great with HTML. I do feel my story was a decent one, and would like it to be reinstated, but if it still fails to meet standards i'll just have to try again to improve. I'm providing a link to a pastebin where I have uploaded the properly formatted version of the story, although please bare in mind that normally each of the 'screens' text is bolded and italic. Thank you for your time. --TheWorldsWorstSwordsman (talk) 08:25, July 22, 2014 (UTC) ::Accepted under the condition you put up the pastebin version. Also, it will be marked for review as it has a few things that need fixing. Other than that, it was a pretty enjoyable read. ::Mystreve (talk) 12:10, July 22, 2014 (UTC) They Are There Hello this is to address a deletion of my story "They Are There" I fully understand that my story has been deleted and there isn't really much I can do about that now. Be it I did just practically sit down and throw together what I thought would be a mental gripping pasta that gave you a lump in your or at least the feeling you were being watched. I did a proof read and I believe I had no grammatical errors. I'm not sure if it was a formatting error or the way I had the text set up but I am genuinely confused. I read over the quality standard and what not and I'm not exactly sure what I didn't live up to. If it wasn't in your respectful opinion a "quality" pasta, I understand that and some feedback would be greatly appreciated if I cant reacquire my pasta. I don't want to ask for it back to get the text on Microsoft Word or something because I seemingly made the mistake of being confident that I would have no troubles posting this story. I also understand that a request like that will be met with a "No". Thank you and please get back to me as soon as you can. (apologies for not following the format the first time) --TribalD86 (talk) 17:18, July 23, 2014 (UTC) :First off, you have needless spacing. Why do you use a space between each sentence? Also, I'm sorry, but this story is very cliche and has very little scare value. :Mystreve (talk) 17:34, July 23, 2014 (UTC) Ritual for Everlasting Beauty To whomever it may concern in the Deletion Appeal process, My first pasta, "Ritual for Everlasting Beauty", was deleted immediately. This makes absolutely no sense to me, other than my having issues uploading it in the first place. I know my formatting, grammar, and spelling are correct. I wrote a pasta much better than many I have read on this site. I played on the element of the unknown, creating dread, and pulled in two personal psychological elements of asking if you are capable of carrying out whatever your imagination has filled in the blank with. It had a hook in the beginning that came full circle in the end. It's psychologically unnerving, rather than gore or cheap scares. This is well-written, and an attempt to create something missing from the genre of Rituals. Please let me know exactly why I was deleted...I have read all the guidelines and I meet them all. Why am I not being given a chance to post my first pasta? Please let me know what to fix or at least give me a reason! (I hope my formatting of this post is finally acceptable, this entire system is very un-user-friendly) Blackcattattoo (talk) 11:34, July 24, 2014 (UTC) :Your formatting isn't bad. Neither is the writing, really. It doesn't focus so much on the ritual part as it does on what it takes to start the ritual, as you said. I just ask that you change the words "bath water" toward the end of the ritual itself, since obviously the participant isn't in water in the first place. Other than that, consider your story restored. :Mystreve (talk) 14:03, July 24, 2014 (UTC) Do It Good afternoon, I find myself here to contest the deletion of my short pasta 'Do It'. I admit my story was very fragmented but thats the way it was meant to be writted and read, with an air of not being able to think straight. If you found it confusing I would be willing to revise and edit. This pasta should be restored because I believe it was a good concept and believable, I actually wrote this for a project in English class and everyone there seemed to enjoy it. I thought it was pasta worthy, I put a lot of thought and effort into trying to make the reader second guess themselves if they had ever considered the thought of suicide or knew someone who had gone through it. I found it chilling that there could be things (angels in this case) that could cause someone to kill themselves, and also the fact that it spread and multiplied with each person creating more and more angels invading minds and forcing death and conversion. Thank you for your consideration. Serenalurvsyou (talk) 17:27, July 24, 2014 (UTC)serenalurvsyou :Yes, it's very choppy as far as your wording is concerned. I understand the plot, but at the same time, I feel like you dumbed it down with the awkward phrasing. I would suggest revising it and putting it up on our Writer's Workshop for review. :Mystreve (talk) 17:37, July 24, 2014 (UTC) The Victims Hey, I noticed that my first pasta "The Victims" was deleted. If we can't get the original back on the site, is there at least a way I can go back and edit the pasta to fix what I did wrong? Conker64 (talk) 17:43, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Sure, allow me to pass you the transcript of your story http://pastebin.com/gMZdWjXU --"You know why he's here? Why he's investigating the broken rules? He's not paid or anything. He likes it. He gets off on it" (talk) 17:53, July 28, 2014 (UTC) FYI, I enjoyed your story. Post it in the Writer's Workshop, I'm sure we can bring up up to quality standards.--WatcherAzazel (talk) 17:59, July 28, 2014 (UTC) Some Adventures Just Aren't Worth It Hi there! Yesterday I posted my first pasta here titled "Some Adventures Just Aren't Worth It" and it was deleted within an hour by you. I had spell-checked and proofread the story twice and had divided it into separate paragraphs. It contained one line where all the words were capitalized but according to the quality standards that much should be permitted. So since I did meet most (if not all) of the posting standards, I just wanted to ask that was the story that bad? I trust your decision but I just wanted to rule out the grammar factor if that was the cause of deletion. If you didn't like the story itself, then I completely understand. --Shantam777 (talk) 08:31, July 29, 2014 (UTC) :Your spelling and grammar seem up to par. However, your paragraph separation is pretty bad. They read like walls of text. You also need to change paragraphs when you have dialogue changes, which you didn't do. As for the story itself? It felt kind of stale for me at the ending. So there's some thing keeping up with the brothers. That's it? That was kind of a disappointing ending. I would make a better ending, then post it to our Writer's Workshop for review. :Mystreve (talk) 12:09, July 29, 2014 (UTC) : : Ohh, I see it now. Thanks for giving such a detailed insight on it. It really helps. I'll try my best to improve on it :) --Shantam777 (talk) 14:47, July 29, 2014 (UTC) I was Only 8 Hi, my post "I was only eight" was deleted within 5 minutes of being posted, due to "not meeting the quality standards" (or so called) I might be wrong, but I felt that the story was quality enough, especially in comparison to "My little pony, FlutterShit dies" which I see every five minutes. I felt that my story was of high enough quality to remain on the Wiki, and would appreciate if it was looked at again. Thanks Dfwb98 (talk) 01:30, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :To be perfectly honest, there are a LOT of issues here. Your story is one massive paragraph. (A no-no) punctuation issues (comma misuse and a lack of apostrophes to indicate possession, phrasing problems ("It was what seemed like a man" and "As I made that realization I heard the two things that I couldn't have wanted to hear less, the sound of bumping from inside the cabinet, and, the sound of Andrews (sic) fathers van door slamming in anger.), capitalization issues (Dialogue and sentence openings aren't properly capitalized.) :The story feels rushed as if you typed it in one sitting and didn't do any revisions. It is an interesting concept (A young child dealing with the atrocities a parent is committing.) that has been done a few times, but this story really needs some fleshing out to build the boy and father's character. I agree with Callie on deleting this story because it really isn't up to Quality Standards with the numerous punctuation, capitalization, grammatical, phrasing, and the rushed nature of the story. It needs some pretty heavy revision. I suggest visiting the writer's workshop for some further assistance. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:46, July 30, 2014 (UTC) The Grotesque one I would like to know why my pasta "The Grotesque One" was deleted. i didn't see any grammer or spelling errors, nor did I see any major cliche's. :Automatically denied for not following the deletion appeal guidelines above. Redo your appeal the correct way, and we will take a look at it. :Mystreve (talk) 18:43, July 30, 2014 (UTC) Bootube I understand why this pasta got deleted, because I gave it a bunch of tags before it was properly reviewed, a lot of its concepts have been seen in media Pastas before, and it uses a lot of horrible puns. But I think it's got its own unique merits, like the mix of pulpy EC-comics-style horror and gritty; realistic horror, or the commentary on horror-as-voyeurism or even the sociopathic; sadistic character of the puppet(?) host himself, and I think it's at least a unique twist on the media-pasta concept. Thus I submit it for review. Here's a link to a cleaned-up Pastebin version: http://pastebin.com/p9SL2w8h . I hope it's befitting your standards. Tbok1992 (talk) 22:09, July 30, 2014 (UTC) :I liked the story. The puns added some humor to the otherwise dark content. You can post that pastebin version up, but you might want to re-read through and make sure your context is okay. Maybe I misread, but I think you might've put "he" where "she" should've been or vice-versa? Not sure. Comb through it, and post it back to the site. Anyway, way to go. I liked it. :Mystreve (talk) 14:09, August 4, 2014 (UTC) Bethany XXMUSICstar120Xx (talk) 16:19, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Dear Princess Callie, My name is Aaeesha Carbon. You most likely know me as XXMUSICstar120Xx, the creator of Bethany. It came to my attention that you deleted my story on this website. I am writing this letter to ask you why my story was deleted from this wiki. I would like to state that Bethany was well written and well composed. It has a plot and story line that is perfect for this website. Bethany was a story that I worked very hard on, and I truly believe it was a mistake to delete the story. If you could send me a reply stating your reason for originally deleting my story, that would be wonderful. I would also like to ask that it be undeleted from the wiki. It made me very sad when the news of its deletion came to my attention. Thank you for your time. Sincerely, Aaeesha Carbon :I read your story and while it doesn't have too many issues: a few grammatical, malapropisms, some punctuation issues, and phrasing issues. "For a final touch, she wrote the words ‘YOU’LL BE NEXT’ (Cliche) on the wall in his blood before she walked out of the door and into the woods, never to be seen again." (Until she is seen again literally one paragraph later.), there are other issues that led to deletion of this story. :The story was deleted because it subscribed to a lot of Cliches. These cliches don't help the story in any way and make it really predictable and, sorry to say this, boring. A teenager gets abused by one or both parents (Bonus points for alcoholic/sexual abusers.) and then snaps and murders one/both of them graphically with almost super-human strength. We get dozens of pastas like this a week and they all are almost carbon-copies of each other. Yours was slightly better written than the others, but it still used the same cliches ad nauseam. We are trying to curb these types of stories as they are all almost exact imitations of each other. I would suggest moving onto another story and making use of the writer's workshop if you are concerned the story may not be up to Quality Standards :EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:01, August 3, 2014 (UTC) Thank you for being honest with me. I appreciate it. However, I do not understand what you mean by "Chiche". I have not read any other stories like this, and Bethany isn't a carbon-copy of ANYTHING. I wrote this story PURELY from my own imagination. She started out as just a drawing; then she became something more. I hope you know that you made me CRY when my story was deleted. ::Welp, click Cliche and then read point one (Bethany has cartoon-ishly abusive parents (Alcoholic and sexually abusive)), point twenty (While your character didn't deform herself, she still has enough strength to overpower a grown man and cut his heart out through his ribcage), and possibly point twenty-three. It's a shame you cried over your story's deletion, but it's important you understand that we receive these types of stories on a daily basis and while you feel the story may have come from your imagination without any influence, (Apparently there are many others with like-minded imaginations who are uploading the same stories.) that doesn't change the fact that we have an overabundance of these types of stories and are no longer accepting them. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 22:06, August 3, 2014 (UTC) I cried because of the fact that Bethany is the first CreepyPasta story I've ever posted. It took me a long time to try to post it, create my own account, and then try to post it again. Once I had it posted, I was really excited... Then jerks like you guys go and delete it. I apologize if it seems like I'm being rude, but I'm stating the facts. I Can't Take It Anymore Hello, there. My name is Mr. Anonymous Poster. I am here to consult the recent departure of my creepypasta. Now, I just recently found out that any creepypasta on this wiki with capitalization for the title of the pasta must be kept to a minimum. I deeply apologize for this, I am new to this wiki, an I didn't think that that would be a rule. So, I was hoping that you could bring the pasta back up, but with its name slightly altered, so it doesn't look like I'm trying way too hard to get it noticed. If not, its perfectly fine. I can always come up with other stories, so this doesn't need to go through. Thank you, Mr. Anonymous Poster (talk) 23:29, August 5, 2014 (UTC) :Denied. We don't accept unfinished pages. Your story was clearly unfinished. [[User:Princess Callie|'Dashie']] [[User talk:Princess Callie|''~20% Cooler~'']] 00:12, August 6, 2014 (UTC)